


Sins of the Father

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Identity Reveal, Loneliness, evil author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: Coming face to face with Hawkmoth was a huge surprise.Finding out his mask wasn't part of his transformation was another.Our heroic duo find out who Hawkmoth is, at the expense of Chat's secret identity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's (Not) My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378507) by [fickleminder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder). 



> Dear Brain, I do not at this time need any new story ideas. You have provided a surplus of story seeds that may or may not yet sprout to see the light of day, and while your generosity is appreciated, it is also an embarrassing wealth of fic ideas. Please stop, or send ideas for Underhell and Burning Summer. 
> 
> Re: Dear TaCO, Have some more fic ideas, wouldn't this be a great MLB Fic? Oh, and also Adrien has a diploma, but goes to high school to hang out with kids his own age. Neat huh? Love, Your Brain!
> 
> Re: Re: Dear Brain… I love and hate you in equal measures.
> 
> Re: Re: Re:  °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  I helped!

Coming face to face with Hawkmoth for the first time was a surprise and a half. For one he was taller than Chat had expected, and for another his mask wasn’t part of his Miraculous. 

Aside from Chat’s padded shoulders and a few strategic areas, Chat and Ladybug had no seams in their costumes. It made using the bathroom a strictly civilian activity, to put things bluntly. Chat and Lady’s masks were a part of their faces for all practical purposes. 

Hawkmoths’ mask had a zipper, subtle but there to the trained eye. And Adrien had modeled enough things with hidden zippers to know. Apparently Ladybug did as well, because she asked Chat to get the mask. Hawkmoth’s obviously wasn’t a combat Miraculous, but Chat at least had still expected another mask, smaller like his Lady’s and his own. 

Chat also didn’t expect Hawkmoth’s hand to catch his although momentum and angle meant that his Miraculous went flying instead of staying in Hawkmoth’s hand. On the other downside, and he cursed his luck, the ring went flying. Being forced out of his transformation was a painful process that way. 

Hitting the wall was a painful process as well, and Adrien groaned as he heard the ring hit right next to him. 

“Adrien?” Hawkmoth’s voice was incredulous, and a sick feeling permeated Adrien's gut. Of course, Hawkmoth would instantly recognize him, since his face was plastered on fashion posters all over the city. 

Looking up though, he realized that wasn’t exactly why. Whatever Plagg and Ladybug’s Kwami did to keep them from being recognized, Hawkmoth’s Kwami wasn’t doing it, that or Adrien spent so much time running after his father he would recognize him not matter what. 

“Father,” Adrien’s voice cracked, and he couldn’t have said whether it was fear or sorrow. 

Unexpectedly, Gabriel smiled at him, a warm kind smile of the sort that Adrien had seen on the parents of his classmates but never on his own father. 

What his father said next chased away the sick terror that had been building in his gut, replacing it with equally sick confusion and rage. 

“All this time you’ve been Chat Noir, I can’t believe it. I’m so proud of you son, you’ve become strong despite all of my expectations,” while he spoke in a warm, honeyed voice he approached Adrien, his slow steps bringing him closer and closer until he knelt by Adrien, pulling him into the first hug Adrien could even remember his father giving him. 

More praise, warm and sincere, and Adrien wanted to grab on and hold tight. The praise, the open affection, hell, any affection, it was all he had ever wanted and it left him in a confused haze, right until he realized it was something he would never get. 

“Adrien, together we can take the Ladybug Miraculous, help me son, and we can go home together. We’ll rule Paris together, father and son as it should be. We can be a family again,” Gabriel pulled back, and Adrienn could feel that it all hinged on whether or not he helped Hawkmoth. 

Warmth and acknowledgement from his father, the chance to rebuild their shattered family. 

All that at the cost of betraying his Lady, who stood silent and stunned off to the side. It really was no choice at all. 

There was a icy grip holding tight to his stomach and heart, that translated to a cold mechanicalness in his movements as he picked up his ring, and he could see the fear on his Lady’s face as he slid it onto his finger. Plagg materialized next to him, hovering uncertainly over his shoulder. 

“Plagg, Claws Out!” 

Even as the magic washed over him he fell into step beside his father, savoring one glorious moment of unity, of walking in step with his father. His father’s pride and happiness, accepting Adrien for what felt like the first time, but his steps were still mechanical and cold, even as he moved forward, looking into his Lady’s eyes for a moment and seeing her fear and sorrow. Even under the mask he could read her so well, and if he never found out who she was outside of her transformation, he would still love her until the day he died. 

She fell to her knees as Chat menaced towards her, and it hurt, the thought that she might not trust him the way he trusted her. 

It was too late though, his decision was made. 

The sharp turn, his feet moving with a precision he had perfected for the catwalk, his body balancing grace and a confident swagger all in one precise movement. 

Then he stood face to face with his father… no, Hawkmoth. 

“Adrien, what do you think you are doing?” already the familial warmth was gone, the cold clipped tone of Hawkmoths words cutting through Adrien's heart like blades of ice. 

“I am Chat Noir, and I will protect my Lady.” 

Sorrow, rage and regret left a hot, wet trail down his cheeks as they overflowed from his eyes, but he knew he would always make the same choice. 

It wasn’t that easy of course, and as pure undisguised rage twisted his father’s features, Chat knew they were in for a real fight. 

“Fine, have it your way you ungrateful brat,” Hawkmoth snarled, and Chat flinched back from the sheer venom in his voice. 

The gentle white butterflies that acted as the innocent focus of his power turned black by the droves, morphing one after the other into the shadows of many of the Akuma he and his Lady had already faced. 

Thankfully they were nowhere as powerful as their originals, or as smart for that matter because Chat was having a very hard time focusing. Despite that, he pushed down the pain, holding it inside so that he could still move to protect his Lady, and it didn’t take them that long to dispatch the Akuma despite Chat’s distraction. 

In the confusion of the fight, Hawkmoth escaped. Adrien couldn’t have said whether he was upset about that, but at least it would give him some desperately needed time to process and freak out on his own. 

Later at least. 

In the final bit of confusion and the race to purify the Akuma, Chat had to use his Cataclysm, so he had much less time left than his lady. Despite everything, he expected her to bug out as fast as she could, and he wouldn’t blame her for that. He wouldn’t want to be in this situation if he had a choice about it either. 

If his mind had been clearer he would have realized how stupid that expectation was. 

“Chat…” 

She stood right behind him as the time wound down on his ring, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn and face her.Deep in his heart he was certain she would never forgive him for being the son of the man who turned out to be their greatest enemy, and he smiled bitterly though he would never let his Lady see. 

“It’s okay, My Lady, I’ll be fine. I just need some time… I know.. You didn’t want to know, but the damage is done, Cat’s out of the bag,” the little laugh he managed had a slightly hysterical edge to it, but nothing like puns to lighten the mood, right? “If… if you want to go, and just forget about… that, I’ll understand.” 

There was a soft chime from his ring, reminding him that he had very little time left as Chat Noir, but he couldn’t move not yet, and he needed to hold onto the calm just a little longer, so she wouldn’t see the breakdown he could already feel building. 

She didn’t leave though and he felt her arms wrap around him from behind, delicate and slender, and yet so strong. 

“I’m not going to leave you vulnerable and alone Chat… Adrien. You mean too much to me for that,” the quiet strength and compassion in her voice was enough to break the last of his hard won self control and he fell to his knees as the tears began to flow again. 

She held on even as he fell forward and his transformation ended, and he screamed, pounding his fist against the floor as it bubbled out of him. All the little poisons and secrets he had to keep to himself, about what it was like living with his father. How most of the time he could deal with it just fine, but sometimes it just hurt. All the times his father said he would be there and wasn’t, the cool care from Nathalie, distant and cold but still a thousand times warmer than his father. His hulking bodyguard who rarely ever spoke, but was his most steadfast companion until he had finally been allowed to go to school. 

How he felt so alone, and isolated, the constant battle to just stay in school like a normal kid, even though technically he didn’t need to go. He already had a high school diploma from the tutors, and a rigid educational program his father insisted he keep alongside the opportunity for a real school and the rare times he could escape and just hang out with his friends. 

How his father insisted on professional conduct at all times, even at home no jokes or playfulness being tolerated. 

The freedom to just be  himself as Chat Noir, and how putting on a mask allowed him to reveal who he really was. 

Through the tears and the raging, his Lady held him, let him cry himself out until he was looking down at her bared arms and gentle hands as he leaned into her embrace. 

Her transformation had long worn off as well, but with respect he didn’t look up at her, closing his eyes and sighing as exhaustion wore at  him. Even more than the taxing battle, the emotional display had drained him. His eyes felt like sandpaper and his throat was raw, but his lady still held him, still listened and he realized her gentle voice had been murmuring encouragement to him all throughout his pained rants. 

“It feels like.. He could have at least pretended, at least occasionally to care, but the first time he even… even tried to pretend it was all a manipulation to try to turn me against you… I’m sorry,” his eyes were closed, but he still felt her protective grip tighten. 

“Don’t be, I… I can tell you’ve been holding this in for a long time. I’m… I’m the one sorry… I wasn’t there for you earlier,” her voice had a quaver to it, and Adrien sighed, relaxing more as her fingers drifted up to gently pet through his hair. 

“You were there… you made… things better… you’re still here… I haven’t looked, you know… I won’t… you don’t… want me… to.. Know…”

* * *

Marinette stroked Adrien's hair, a sad smile on her face even as she continued to try to hold back her tears. She had never realized how much he was holding back, keeping to himself, both as Adrien and as Chat. The tears spilled out anyways, streaking down her face, and she murmured another encouraging word even as she heard his breathing even out into the steady rhythm of sleep. In the waning evening light, he looked more like an angel than ever, relaxed and sweet, the turmoil that had broken him down earlier hidden. 

He was beautiful even when he cried, unlike Marinette who got splotchy when she cried, including a runny nose and fast forming bags under her eyes. 

No, after the initial scream, Adrien had been mostly quiet, looking more and more like an angel than the devilish Black Cat she knew he could be if he wanted. 

She would miss him if he didn’t recover from this shock, and she could only hope to find the right things to say to help him and boost his shattered confidence. She would prove to him without a doubt that she would be there for him, both as Chat and Adrien. 

For now though, she simply let him rest, humming a wordless lullaby under her breath as she watched over his rest.


	2. Pride of the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea…. My brain… fueled by tears, so salty. 
> 
> Brain: ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

His whole body ached and he was laying in an awkward position, with his head and shoulders pillowed into something soft and the rest of him sprawled on what felt like a concrete floor. Adrien still didn’t want to get up and with a sigh, he bought his arms to wrap around the soft thing he was laying on, nuzzling into the giving denim with almost a purr. For some reason the scent of sugar cookies was in his nose though, and it reminded him that it had been quite a while since he had anything to eat. 

Blinking blearily he opened his eyes, and in the darkness it was hard to tell what he was half wrapped around, but the hand petting through his hair bought it all back to him, and he stiffened in surprise. 

“B… Back among the waking, K… Kitty Chat?” His lady’s voice teased him and Adrien closed his eyes  again with an embarrassed groan. 

“Y… yes My Lady,” he managed to state, somehow keeping his voice steady though it sounded and felt scratchy and in that moment he would have given anything for a drink. 

“Good… good,” she sounded a little uncertain and Adrien winced, wondering why his normally so confident Lady was suddenly nervous before all the memories of earlier came flooding back. 

With another embarrassed groan but making sure to keep his eyes closed he rolled away before burying his head in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry,” he started, before jumping as he felt her hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s fine… and I’ve been doing some thinking. You’re going to need a place to stay, right? So that… uhm, he doesn’t try something to get the Miraculous from you… so would you like to stay over at my house until we figure something out? My parents already like you and I’m sure that if we explain the situation, toned down a lot they’ll understand, teenagers fight with their parents sometimes right so that’s what we can tell them… and… and... ah…” the nervous torrent of words  babbled out of her and Adrien went stiff both with a niggling sense of familiarity, and the fact that she said her parents already liked him. 

He had only met the parents of two of his classmates, and somehow he could tell that Chloe was not the one babbling right now. 

“M… My Lady… are you sure?” He asked, not even letting his mind connect the dots right now, it would be too much to presume, especially after his freak out earlier. It was a wonder she even still wanted to be around him, as messed up as half of what he had said to her was. There was a long pause before she responded, and Adrien couldn’t tell if it was because she didn’t want to or if it was because she was shoring up her courage. 

“Yes,” the word was simple, but she took his arms in her hand and pulled them away from his face, and he was glad that the darkness hid the extreme blush he could feel on his features. Being a cat had some advantages though not all of the effects bled through to his civilian form, so while he couldn’t see as well in the dark as he could when transformed, he could see a lot better than most other people, and the dim light coming in from the window was more than enough for him to make out her face. 

It was too much to really take in, and although he was feeling a little better after his nap, it was just one more shock. 

“Thank you, My Lady… Marinette,” he frowned as something occurred to him and in a fumble he started searching inside his coat for something, coming out with his cell phone to check the time. It was after nine, and their battle with Hawkmoth had begun shortly after noon, and thank goodness they were on spring holiday break from school otherwise he would be in even more trouble. There were already three missed calls from Nathalli, and a dozen or so text messages. Adrien ignored them for now. 

“I kind of already texted my parents,” Marinette admitted quietly, and Adrien wished there was enough light that he could see her blush. “They were probably expecting us about half an hour ago, so we can head home… I mean, to the… to my house as soon as you’re ready.” 

“A… alright… Uhm… where’s Plagg?” He asked suddenly, realizing that he hadn’t seen his Kwami since he had transformed back into Chat Noir earlier. 

“Right here, and I already broke into the stash of cheese hidden in your pocket so we’re good to go,” the Kwami stated, and Adrien looked down to find Plagg curled up on Marinette’s purse with another little Kwami, this one with three black spots though in the low light Adrien couldn’t exactly make out it’s color. 

“Since we’re still at the top of Notre Dame, you’re both going to have to transform to get back down to street level if nothing else,” the other Kwami said, her voice higher and even cuter than Plagg’s. 

“Okay… I’m… ready when you are, My L… Marinette,” Adrien said, not knowing why he was suddenly tongue tied, but she nodded, a serious look on her features. 

“Tikki, Spots On!”

* * *

The bakery lights were still on when they arrived, and Ladybug had them touch down in an alley way around the corner to de-transform. When they were done, and Adrien’s Kwami had disappeared once more into his over shirt, Marinette opened her purse for Tikki to fly inside, looking over at her quiet friend with a critical eye. 

Even after resting, he looked worn down, haggard even, though as always everything about him was perfect. His eyes were red rimmed, and his nose was red, but he still put on a smile when she looked at him. 

Before she could start thinking and chicken out, she stepped up to envelope him in a hug, pulling his head to her shoulder much to his surprise. 

“It’s going to be all right, it will all work out, I promise,” she stated gently, once more petting her hand through his tousled hair. That was all it took for him to relax, and he leaned slightly into her as his own arms wrapped around her. 

“Thank you so much,” he managed, and Marinette smiled despite the tears once more threatening her own eyes.

* * *

Sabine watched as her daughter led the young blond towards the couch, where he collapsed with every evidence of exhaustion. It was obvious that the boy was dazed, in pain and unhappy, and the normally quiet, cheerful woman felt her temper bubbling up. Oh she would have some things to say to that young man’s father if this was the state a fight between them had left the boy in. 

“Here you are sweetheart, have some hot chocolate and a few cookies. Are you hungry? I’ve got some lovely pot pies in the oven,” she offered, and noted with satisfaction that he looked very interested indeed. 

“Y.. yes Ma’am, if it wouldn't be too much trouble I mean,” Adrien said, and Sabine nodded, smiling brightly at how well mannered he was even though she had heard his stomach rumble. 

“Of course not dear, you two wait right here and Tom and I will go see if they’re ready yet,” They had been ready hours ago actually, but since Marinette hadn’t been home for dinner, and had texted that she was bringing her little friend over, she and Tom had gotten a snack and put the pot pies away for later. 

Well it was later now, and as she pulled the pies out and set them in serving dishes, she looked over to see that Marinette had sat beside the boy pulling him against her for a supportive hug. They were so cute together, and Sabine smiled despite herself as she bought the food over. 

The boy was upset and unhappy, but her little ray of sunshine would know just what to do to help him.

* * *

Dinner and a shower had done wonders to make him feel better though his mind was still a storm. Tomorrow he would definitely have to deal with the whole situation, but for tonight at least he was safe and cared for. Marinette’s parents had been every bit as kind as he remembered, and hadn’t pushed for any explanations yet, and Adrien honestly had no idea what he was going to tell them when they did. 

He sat on the couch with another mug of hot chocolate warming his hands and his knees drawn up to his chest as he stared off into the space ahead of him. After his shower he had ended up in a pair of loose green pajama pants and a huge white t-shirt that had to belong to Marinettes father, which was more than big enough for Plagg to hide inside of. 

His Kwami was a spot of warmth pressed into his stomach, though Adrien didn’t know how the Kwami was staying in place. It was still comforting to have his friend nearby, but he didn’t want Marinette’s parents finding Plagg and at the same time he desperately didn’t want to be alone with the thoughts in his head. 

“Hey… how are you feeling?” Marinette’s voice sounded behind him, and Adrien nearly jumped before looking around at her. Her parents had already retired to their room, and Marinette had gone into the shower after he did, so he hadn’t expected to see her again tonight. 

“Better…” he said, drudging up a smile. “Still upset and sad, and angry, but… better than before.” 

“I’m glad. If there’s anything I can do let me know, please?” She said, and Adrien smiled at the nerves in her voice. She was wearing a nearly identical pair of pajama pants in pink, and a tank top with calico cartoon cats on it. It wasn’t quite Chat Noir themed but he smiled at it anyways. 

“Could… could you sit with me for a while?” Adrien found himself asking, and Mariette blushed brightly before nodding. 

“S… sure… are you sure? I mean I don’t mind, I like spending time with you, and…” She slowed down, and Adrien could all but see her nerves settle. “And you’re my friend, I like being around you, but… are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m very sure. I don’t think I want to be alone right now, M… Marinette. It’s hard to explain but… I feel like my whole world was turned upside down and shaken. It’s going to take time to put it all to rights, and because it’s still upside down, nothing is going to go back to where it was,” Adrien sighed at his own horrible metaphor, but tomorrow he would come up with something better, for now well… “I just don’t want to be alone while it all settles.” 

He knew he sounded incredibly lame, and he stared into the mug in his hands like it held the answers to the universe, hoping his Lady wouldn’t get frustrated with him. He heard her moving, and suddenly there was a warm weight next to him on the couch, and he leaned into her, sighing contentedly even as he put the mug down on the coffee table. 

“Thank you, princess,” He said softly as he felt her fingers once more running through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ya'all can see, I wrote more. XD Salty tears make the best writing fuel 8D... but yea... I'm halfway through the third and final chapter, so that should be up sometime next week. 
> 
> If anyone wants a preview, hit me up in skype! The chat pic even has a black butterfly in it 8D. https://join.skype.com/wa0EcFzeAdj7


End file.
